


Dragons

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: House Party, Human AU, Intrulogical, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, moraliceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Dee is ready to face his Dragons, or at least, he's trying his best to be.





	Dragons

Dee was doing better, but he still had a few dragons to slay. Patton was going to pick up his best friend Virgil from the airport. Patton had warned him that Virgil could be a little overprotective. He wasn’t sure he could deal with that at this point. At some point Patton wanted both friend groups to hang out which would include him and Patton, obviously, Remus and Logan, possibly Roman, and Virgil. They would probably meet at Remus and Logan’s. They lived in a duplex, or a “two-seater house” as Remus like to call it. After all of that, he would meet Patton’s dog if he had been deemed worthy by Virgil and interacting with him in a group setting didn’t scare him away.

Meanwhile, Virgil had just gotten into Patton’s car.  
“Thanks, Pat. You didn’t have to pick me up, you know. I could have called an Uber.”  
“And spend an hour and a half in a stranger’s car theorizing the many ways you might die before getting home? I don’t think so. I know you better.”  
“Well, ok.”  
“Besides, I have something really exciting to talk about!”  
“And what would that be?”  
“I got a boyfriend!”  
“Really? What’s he like? Did you run a background check? How does he spend his free time? Do you know any of his friends or family? How did you meet? Do you-”  
“Virgil, hey. You worry too much kiddo. I’m not as naive as you seem to think. We met on a dating site, and yes, I know how you feel about those. I met his friend who seemed a bit strange but very nice, and no I don’t mean strange as in ‘probably on drugs.’ He doesn’t keep in contact with his family, and no, it’s not because he has some horrible secret. I did not run a background check, though I couldn’t help but do a precursory search. He works from home and not as a drug or arms dealer. And as for what he’s like? He’s kind, charming, handsome, sweet, funny, a bit sarcastic and sassy, fun, smart, caring-”  
“Alright, alright. You clearly think he’s great. Forgive me if I do a bit of my own research though.”  
Patton sighed. “I knew you would. Just don’t go overboard like last time.”  
“I wouldn’t call it overboard…”  
“You broke into a guy’s house!”  
“For legal purposes I was nowhere near that house.”  
“Seriously, you worry too much.”  
“Only about you… And most other things, but especially you.”  
“I know. I can’t wait for my best friend and boyfriend to meet! And then we can all hang out together and it will be super fun!”  
“If you say so. Oh, I brought you something from England.”  
“Really? Tell me all about your trip.”

One night Remus had decided he was going to sneak into Dee’s apartment, which had become a habit of his whenever Logan was away guest lecturing. When he came up to the fire escape though. The black clad figure then took out a notebook and began writing. Curiouser and curiouser.  
“So,” he announced his presence causing the small figure to jump and turn around. “You like hanging out on Dee’s fire escape too?”  
“Oh. You must be Remus.”  
“Based on the things I’ve been hearing, you must be Virgil, Patton’s rightfully named over protective best friend. You won’t get very good notes from out here. Why don’t you come in with me? The hallway closet is filled with juicy secrets.”  
“Uhhh… You’re not going to call the cops?”  
“Why would I? Dee makes it so easy to spy on him and break in. It’s hardly your fault.”

Really Remus just wanted to keep an eye on this guy, and since he was Patton’s friend, he best try to get along, lest he face Dee’s wrath. They heard the click of the front door unlocking and then opening. Remus went ahead and sat on the couch. Dee nearly had a heart attack when he turned the living area light on.

“Remus! What did I tell you about showing up whenever you felt like it? At least warn me first! And you know you can use the front door. I gave you a key. And who’s this? It’s one thing to pop over uninvited alone, but a completely other to bring a friend along.”  
“Well, actually, I did come alone. He was already here when I arrived.”  
“Outside! I wasn’t in your apartment! I was on the fire escape! Remus let me in.”  
“So you don’t even know him?! You brought in a stray? What if he had killed you and I had to come back to find your body? I am not emotionally in a place that I could remotely handle that right now. Patton’s friend is back and I have to worry about making a good first impression because I love him and I want his friend to like me and now there’s a stranger sitting on my couch and-” Dee finally took a good look at the second person on his couch. He looked so familiar. Suddenly he thought back to a picture Patton had shown him. “Wait a minute… Virgil? Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn’t realize it was you. Would you like some tea?”

Dee was now very nervous for a whole slew of other reasons. He put on a smile that he hoped didn’t look too shaky. 

“I’ll take tea on one condition.”  
“Ok,” Dee would do anything to make sure Virgil liked him.  
“Well, maybe two. One, don’t tell Patton I was here, and two, did you mean it when you said you loved him?”  
“Of course, I meant it. I love him with everything I have. Now that I’ve been with him, I can’t imagine being without him.”  
“He does have that effect, doesn’t he,” Virgil smirked as Dee nodded and ran to make some tea.  
“Don’t tell Patton?” Remus inquired.  
“He uh, kind of warned me against doing this exact thing.”  
“So you’ve done this before.”  
“Uh… you could say that.”  
“I like you.”  
“Oh, uh, cool.”

Dee came back with 3 cups of hot water and several boxes of tea.

“Thanks. Now that I think about it, you’re being pretty chill considering the fact that I found you and came to your apartment.”  
“It’s not any worse than Remus. Plus, you’re Patton’s friend, which means I can trust that you’re a good person. I’ve noticed he’s nice to almost everyone, but friend is a special word to him. That and family, and that’s really what he sees you as.”

Virgil blushed. Patton was such a good friend and an all around good person, and knowing he meant so much to him and hearing that from another person was one of the best feelings in the world. Virgil struggled with compliments and affection, but that didn’t stop him from loving them.

“I guess when Patton introduces us we should pretend like we haven’t met,” suggested Dee.  
“That’s probably for the best,” Virgil agreed. “I should probably be getting back to my place soon. Patton is picking me up early tomorrow to hang out.”

After just a few more minutes, Virgil was on his way, and one dragon was slain.

“Hey Dee?”  
“Yeah, Remus?”  
“Um, Logan’s away tonight.”  
“You told me.”  
“I was wondering, can I stay here? I don’t like being at our place without him. The neighbors don’t like me and it’s always so noisy I have trouble falling asleep by myself, and-”  
“You know you’re always welcome to stay the night here, no matter what. Before I confirm that I’m saying yes though, please tell me you knew that was Virgil before you let him in.”  
Remus pretended to think for a minute before responding, “Nope.”  
“Alright. Guest bed or with me?”  
“With you?”  
“Ok, but you’re making breakfast in the morning.”  
“Deal. I’ll make scrambled fetus and toast.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Yeah. You love me, though.”  
“Yeah.”

After Logan got back, they had set up a date that worked for everyone to get together. They decided everyone would bring something. Patton was going to make spaghetti and Logan was making casserole. Remus was in charge of drinks, which really meant that Logan was because Remus could not be trusted with something so vaguely instructed. Dee was going to bring cupcakes and Roman was bringing pie. Virgil decided to bring bread. After all, everyone likes bread, right? Just in case he brought 10 loaves, all different kinds.  
The day came and Dee was pacing back and forth in Logan and Remus’s living room waiting for the others to arrive. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. Immediately following the door opened, meaning it was Roman. Logan had insisted after so many times of just walking in to ring the doorbell to at least warn him there was going to be someone else in the house. Roman complied after he almost got skewered by a surprised Logan.

“Greeting brother and company! Your day has just gotten 100 times better.”  
“Why? Did you fall and break your nose?” Remus asked only partly joking.  
Roman responded with offended Princey noises followed by, “And to think I call you my brother.”  
“I know. You’re so lucky.”

Dee snickered. It was always nice to see the two interact. This was what a family should be. Logan walked out of the kitchen. He was dressed up nice in a button up, tie, and khakis with an apron protecting his clothes.

“I thought I heard a pretentious dramatic. How are you Roman? It’s been a while.”  
“Too long I’d say,” Roman replied leaning in for a hug. “I’ve been alright. Traveling with the troupe has been a bit hectic, but overall a great experience.”  
“Glad to hear it. Not much has changed for me, though I may be switching to eighth grade science next year.”  
“Getting tired of those seventh graders?”  
“More like I’m tired of the seventh grade staff. They’d give you a run for your money in the dramatics department.”  
“No kidding.”  
“I wasn’t. I’m wearing a tie.”  
“Yeah, yeah nerd. So Dee, I hear you’ve gotten yourself a boyfriend?”  
“Uhhh… yeah.”  
“Wow. What a riveting response. Can I know anything about him other than he exists?”  
“His name is Patton. He’s very kind and a good cook. He’s fun to be around. I think you’ll like him. He’s coming with his friend Virgil who just spent some time in England and has already had a surprise visit in my apartment.”  
“He’s the Remus type then?”  
“A little more self control, but fairly similar.”

They heard the doorbell ring and once again Dee nearly jumped out of his skin. This caused the other three to laugh as Dee blushed and went to get the door. He opened it to find Patton holding a crock pot and Virgil holding a lot of grocery bags.

“Patton! This must be your friend Virgil?”  
Virgil could not believe that Dee had the nerve to wink at him. “Yep. That’s me. Nice to meet you.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, too. Though I feel like I know you already. Let me get Roman to help you two with all that,” he turned and looked up the stairs before yelling. “Roman! Your slightly above average lifting skills are required!”  
“It’s your boyfriend!” They heard Roman call.  
“But you owe me. For _that_ time…”  
“... Alright. I’m coming.”

Roman nearly fell down the stairs. He had seen pictures of Patton, who was cute in his own right, but the guy standing behind him was what Roman refused to admit was exactly his type. By the look on Dee’s face, he knew this and definitely had ulterior motives.

“I hate you,” he whispered as he went past and Dee’s smirk only grew. “Let me help you fine gentlemen with your loads.

Virgil looked at the man in front of him and froze. Why did Dee’s friend have to be so hot? He was saying something but Virgil’s brain stopped processing English. All of a sudden he blurted out something in Spanish that caused Roman to pause and blush before responding with his own phrase that made Virgil equally pink.

“Gee, Ro, based on how single you’ve been I didn’t think you had it in you to flirt. I mean even Remus got Logan, though I’m still not convinced Re didn’t build him in a lab.”  
“I heard that!” Logan called from upstairs. “And if you’ve ever seen Remus try to put together Ikea furniture, you would know full well that I could not have possibly been put together by him.”  
“Lo Lo, why do you wound me so!” They heard Remus respond.

Dee and Patton started giggling as they made their way upstairs while Roman and Virgil continued to blush.

“Greetings, Patton and Virgil. I am Logan. This is Remus, and you’ve just met his brother Roman.” He turned to said brother and added, “You know where the food goes.”

Roman and Virgil seemed to be the only ones who noticed the suggestive eyebrow raise Remus was giving them. Roman would make sure to pay him back for that.

Logan started up a conversation with Patton and Remus began chatting with Virgil. Dee was in the middle and would add to either conversation as he saw fit. He had gotten pretty good at managing two conversations at once over the years. When Roman came back he pretended to be doing the same as Dee, but in reality he was paying such close attention to Virgil that Dee would occasionally kick him to take him out of his trance and save him some embarrassment. Then they all heard the oven ding, which meant it was time to eat. Logan sat in his chair, Remus, Dee, and Patton sat on the couch, and Virgil and Roman sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. There were plenty of places to sit, but they both came up with excuses basically just to sit next to each other.  
They finished eating as they all continued to chat. After they cleaned up, it was decided they would play a game of team charades, which is basically charades but with a team point system. Patton, Dee, and Virgil on one team, and Logan, Remus, and Roman on the other. Remus was up first. Patton and Virgil were by far the most confused with Roman just behind them, but their confusion did not disappear when both Logan and Dee shouted out at the same time.

“Giraffe on a tricycle!”  
“Yeah! But who got that? You two were in perfect sync. Have you been in a boy band behind my back this whole time?”  
“... No…” Dee replied with a mischievous look about him. “We definitely _don’t_ meet every Tuesday afternoon while you’re at work, and we’re definitely _not_ performing a Back Street Boys cover concert.”  
“And we definitely _don’t_ have matching jackets,” Logan joined in.  
“You guys! This better not be like the time you were actually in a bowling league and convinced me you weren’t by telling me you were.”  
“You were in a bowling league?” Patton turned to Dee.  
“No, I wasn’t in a bowling league. I don’t know why he still believes that.”  
“Probably because I made and hid fake jackets for him to find with our team and names on them.”  
“Logan! You didn’t! So you really weren’t in a bowling league?!”  
“I guess you’ll never know now.”  
“AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!”

The rest of the night went fairly similarly and they all had a great time becoming one whole friend group. Roman even got a date with Virgil which surprised absolutely no one and yet everyone. Dee was finally ready to face the biggest Dragon of all. The terrible beast known only as Kelly.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be exactly one more installment.


End file.
